


mikor az élet citromot ad neked, te berakod a robotcselédbe és várod a dom perit avagy azért jó mentalistának lenni, hogy összezavard a közönséget a narrátor által

by Szim



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, az író meg csak fogja a fejét, epizód hosszúságú, gintokinak elege van a narrátorból, katyvasz, káosz, mi az a negyedik fal, narrátornak elege van gintokiból, utalások
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Csak a szokásos nézeteltérések Gin-chan és Narrátor-chan között, mely épp az akciójelenet leírásának közepén történik, természetesen egy lábjegyzetben.





	mikor az élet citromot ad neked, te berakod a robotcselédbe és várod a dom perit avagy azért jó mentalistának lenni, hogy összezavard a közönséget a narrátor által

**Author's Note:**

> mikor leülsz írni angolul egy haikyuu történetet, de helyette magyarul írod ezt a gintama... valamit
> 
> avagy
> 
> ember tervez, ihlet végez

A nap úgy kezdődött, mint bármelyik másik - egy főcímdallal, majd egy ásítás elnyomása után küszködve kapott a levegőért.  _ Ah, Kagura biztos éhes _ . 

\- GIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! HOGY MERÉSZELTED MEGENNI A SZÁRÍTOTT ALGÁM?! HAH?? -  _ ah, igen, finom és nőies, mint mindig.  _ Gintoki felült, figyelmen kívül hagyva sajgó belső szerveit, nem gondolt a belső vérzés vagy éppen törött bordák eshetőségére, mivel tudta, hogy mint minden rendes főhős, ő sem halhat meg a rész elején, hacsak nem Odaát szereplő. Persze, az nevetséges lenne, ő csak egy kis sónen manga és anime nézettségét cipeli a vállán, így emiatt nem kell aggódnia, illetőleg az Odaát már lefutott dolog, most, hogy a tizenötödik évad véget ért. Vagy valami, nem mintha követte volna, csak esténként gyakran adták abban a műsoridőben mikor Ketsuno Ana az esti hírek előtt időjárás-jelentést mondott... 

\- GIN-CHAAAAAAAN! - jött az emlékeztető, stadion-koncertes erősítőket megszégyenítő decibelek magasságában. Az ezüsthajú főhős kivánszorgott a nappaliul szolgáló helyiségbe, orrának megadva reggeli takarító túrását.

\- Te etted meg, te feneketlen bendő - vetette oda unott hangon, elvégre tényleg untatta, hogy minden áldott nap így kezdődött. Vagy, pontosabban, éppen elég sokszor ahhoz, hogy ezt mondhassa költői túlzással. Na, nem mintha bárkinek is mondta volna, de most komolyan, miért is akar a narrátor belekötni szegény Gin-chan gondolataiba? 

_ Rejtély.  _

Akárcsak az eltűnt Kagura-táp esete. Gintoki akár arra is vetemedett volna, hogy ad pénzt a Yato-ivadéknak, hogy vegyen magának abból a rémes nasiból, csak hagyja őt békén... de a gondolat eléggé halva született volt, lévén a férfi a változatosság kedvéért továbbra is pénz-szűkében volt.  _ Mint mindig _ . 

Ezen oknál fogva tűrnie kellett a nyivákolást, majd a második kör fejmosást Shinpachitól, aki nem sokkal később meg is érkezett szokványos edző-felszerelésében. Noha, hogy miért van rajta mindig ez, az szintúgy a rejtély kategóriába sorolható, mert sosem edzett _. Talán, mikor Otsuu-chan-t nézte... _ de erről,  talán  ne is spekuláljunk.

Gintoki, immár a szokványos körök lefutása után, elege lévén, eldöntötte, hogy sétál egyet, mivel az idő kint remek volt erre - a nap hét ágra sütött, - mivel a nyolcadik nemrég elrontotta a gyomrát -, s felhő közel-távol nem mutatkozott. 

Persze, gondolhatnánk túl egyszerű lenne, ha ennyivel megúszná a reggelt kedvenc ingyen-élőnk, s nem is tévednénk nagyot. Otose történetesen a hátsóudvaron időzött, egyik kedvenc foglalatosságát űzve: cigarettázott, mint az a nagykönyvben meg van írva. Félreértés ne essék, nem az Égvilágban, és nem, nem a Szentírásban, se nem az uroboroszos kötetecskében.

\- Mikor fizeted ki a lakbért? Három hónappal el vagy maradva - jött az ítélet késleltetve egy füst-kifújás által. Gintoki csak nyelt egyet, s felvette kedvenc műmosolyát és ál-mézes-mázos modorát.

\- N-nemsokára... megyek is dolgozni...

Természetesen, az öreg banyát nem lehetett egykönnyen átverni, nem is beszélve az ilyen jellegű átlátszóbbnál is átlátszóbb frázisokkal. 

\- Szavadon foglak - érkezett a nőtől a válasz, egy cápafogas mosoly kíséretében. 

Mindketten tudták, hogy Gintoki nem fog fizetni, és Otose aztán újra nyaggatni fogja, de a változatosság gyönyörködtet, szokták volt mondani, így néha ilyen üres frázisokkal traktálták egymást. Ma sem volt ez másképp.

_ Soha semmi sincs másképp. _

És itt volt az, ahol Gin-chan tévedett. Mert, az elkoptatott közmondást idézve, "soha ne mondd, hogy soha". Vagy, magyar szinkronos Kapzsit idézve, "olyan nincs, hogy olyan nincs". Most pedig, hogy a kötelező idézeteket letudtuk, mint egy jóféle elemző esszében, térjünk is rá a történet taglalására.

Tehát, ahogy Edo ismerős útjait rótta Sakata Gintoki, védjegyévé vált fehér-kék mintás elnyűtt lebernyegével a piros-fekete alsóöltözet felett, visszagondolva eléggé hálás lett volna, ha lett volna rajta egy zöld szemüveg, két antenna pedig rózsaszín hajából kandikált volna ki, de minthogy sajnos nem volt se Patrick Jane, se Saiki Kusuo, sem egyéb mentalista, így a dolog elkerülhetetlen volt számára.

_ Szó szerint. _

Göndör ezüstfürtű girhes  _ kikérem magamnak!  _ főhősünk a földről kísérelt meg feltápászkodni, mivel összeütközött egy kivéletesen randa amantóval. Vagy, jobban mondva, remélte, hogy amantóval.  _ Hisz elég szomorú lett volna, ha egy ember néz ki úgy...  _ de ne kalandozzunk el!

\- Nézz a lábad elé! - vetette oda, miközben leporolta magát Gintoki, már csak úgy miheztartás végett is. 

\- Hogy merészeltél hozzámszólni, féreg?! - érkezett a felháborodott felelet, melyre főhősünk csak sóhajtott egyet.  _ Hogy miért kell a bajnak mindig megtalálnia...?  _

Hozzáállás kérdése az egész.  Ne mondd, hogy én nem szóltam . 

Tehát, Randa Őamantósága felemelkedett, amennyire ezt puhos teste engedte, majd Gintoki fölé magasodott fenyegetően.  _ Már amennyire egy óriás zselé ijesztő lehet...  _

\- Ja tényleg, neked nincs is lábad. - Pedálozott visszafelé főhősünk, persze a biztonság kedvéért sértésbe csomagolva. 

\- Hogy mit mondtál?! - érkezett a felelet, még felbőszültebben, ami nem érte váratlanul Gintokit, de azért jobban esett volna, ha értékeli a zselé az igyekezetét. Nem mintha bárki is gyakran tette volna... de azért mégis. Miért volt vele az író ilyen igazságtalan? Gintoki fel nem foghatta. Ő lett volna itt a főhős, vagy mi.

_ A gondolataim narrálását leszel szíves meghagyni nekem, Narrátor-chan, értve?  _ De hol abban a móka?  _ Ahol az életedben.  _ Au, ez fájt.

Ott tartottunk, hogy Gintoki futásnak eredt, mivel inába szállt a bátorsága a felbőszült zselé láttán.  _ Várj csak! Én erre nem így emlékszem!  _ Szomorú, mert épp most mondtad, hogy hagyjam meg neked a gondolataid narrálását. De tudod, ha olyan dolgot kérek szenszejtől, hogy írjon le, ami nem történt meg, akkor nem volt gondolatod, tehát abszolúte narrálhatok kedvemre.  _ Ez hol fair?!  _ Ahol az életed.  _ De neked se jobb!  _ Erre senki nem volt kíváncsi.

_ Tehát, szépen megcsaptam Őzseléségét a fakardommal, majd miután elemeire bomlott, trutyi-esőt zúdítva közvetlen környezetünkre, akkor kezdődött el a fejvesztett menekülés - mindenki más részéről, ahogy sápítoztak az undorító szag és nyálka miatt. Na, nem mintha hibáztatnám őket. Nekem is felfordult a gyomrom. De ha már így vödörnyi nyálka került ingyen és bérmentve a kezeim közé, akkor gondoltam pénzt csinálok belőle, hiszen bármilyen amantó-rész a fekete piacon sokat érhet, főleg a Zura-Gengai szerelemgyerek-jellegű terroristákat nézzük. Jó, ez a mentális kép nekem se kellett, de nagyjából erről van szó.  _

Ezután sok gyanús üzleteléssel később, melyet Tama segítségével rendezett le Gintoki, el is érkeztünk ahhoz a részhez, melyben ő beült a hírhedt bárba, ahol Shinpachi nővére is dolgozott éjszakánként, s újonnan remélt- _ szerzett  _ gazdagságából rendelt jó pár üveg Dom Périt, hogy az este kedvére alkoholizálhasson.  _ Persze, mértékkel! Elvégre Gin-san nem alkoholista!  _ Vagy, mint a mellékelt ábra is mutatja, szeretné ezt hinni.

Most pedig itt a vége mára, az ending-nóta is megszólalt, húsz percbe ennyi fért. 


End file.
